Total Drama Idol
by Horror Patriot
Summary: Chris McLean is back with a new season, in which 24 newbies will sing their way to victory...or not. APPS OPEN.
1. App!

You're at home by yourself, and with nothing better to do you decide to turn on the television, just to see what's on. Flicking through the channels, a face you haven't seen on TV for years catches your eyes. Stopping on that channel, your eyes widen as you realize who it is: Chris McLean, the host of the of the once-popular reality show Total Drama.

"After a three-year hiatus, Total Drama is finally a-go once again, with a all-new season coming your way!" Chris says on the TV animatedly. "This year is bigger and better than ever! This time, it's Total. Drama. IDOL! This time around, 24 teens will sing their way through the competition, and, if they win, they receive the ultimate price: One million dollars, and a three record deal with a surprise label! And, this year, we're accepting applicants from all over the world!"

"But, that's not all!" He continues. "This year, they'll split into two teams, boys vs girls! So, could you be the next big thing? Well you'll never know if you don't apply right now!" As he says this, the Total Drama website address flashes across the bottom of the screen.

As the ad finishes, you rush to get your laptop out. You go onto the website where you are greeted with a big link that says "TOTAL DRAMA IDOL: APPLY NOW!" Not hesitating for a second, you clink the link, which takes you through to a terms and conditions page, along with the application.

* * *

**A/N: These are basically the 'rules' of applying your OC:**

**-You can apply up to two OC's, 1 boy and 1 girl, but you may apply more if I require.**

**-I will accept 12 girls and 12 boys. They can have some similar characteristics to a canon contestant, but please, no clones.**

**-If two girl apps or two boy apps are similar, I will pick who will get in based on if anyone has . However, if a boy and a girl app are similar, they may both get in.**

**-You must add either this story or myself (the author) to your alerts. This is important, as I will be asking questions that you will be required to answer every now and again. **

**-To prove you have read these rules, answer this question at the start of your app: How long has Total Drama been on hiatus?**

* * *

**And now, the application! By the way, an asterisk (*) means that part is optional.**

**Name (Full):**

**Nicknames: (*)**

**Age: (16-24)**

**Stereotype:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Allergies/Medical Conditions (*):**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Body type:**

**Skin tone:**

**Other things to do with looks (*):**

**Personality:**

**Everyday Clothes:**

**Bathing Suit:**

**Bed Clothing:**

**Formalwear:**

**Backstory:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**How do they act around friends?:**

**How do they act around enemies?:**

**How do they act around their crush? (*):**

**Who would they like as a BF/GF? (*):**

**How do they act around Chris and Chef?:**

**Reason for Auditioning (*):**

**Theme Song:**

**Audition Song:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Anything else(*):**

* * *

**Thank you and good luck! :D**

**-Horror Patriot**


	2. Cast List (Thus Far)

**GIRLS**

**Lydia Bailey - The Sports Chick (sstwinz)**

**Cira McKnight - The Nature Girl (HoshiNyanGirl)**

**Brielle Parker - The Fun But Clumsy One (Corny354)**

**Victoria Nelson - The Fiery Redhead (Guest)**

**Jasmine Steele - The Rock Chick (Charming Crescendo)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**BOYS**

**Pepper Callisto - The Tough Guy (SStwins)**

**Joseph McCoy - The Devious One (Guest)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

* * *

**As you can see, I'm in desperate of more boys! You can still audition females, but males are a tad more likely to be accepted! Thanks again!**

**-Horror Patriot**


	3. Cast List (Thus Far) Part 2

**GIRLS**

**Lydia Bailey - The Sports Chick (sstwinz)**

**Cira McKnight - The Nature Girl (HoshiNyanGirl)**

**Brielle Parker - The Fun But Clumsy One (Corny354)**

**Victoria Nelson - The Fiery Redhead (Guest)**

**Jasmine Steele - The Rock Chick (Charming Crescendo)**

**Arabelle Foxe - The Tomboy (LoveAgain21)**

**Emily Johnson - The Average Teen (Riilustra-Your Sweetest Sin)**

**Barbara Black - The Depressed Drug User (FeketePillango)**

**Grace Daniels - The Country Rocker (ShortAsianv23)**

**Jezabel Rodriguez- The Siren (Horror Patriot)**

**?**

**?**

**BOYS**

**Pepper Callisto - The Tough Guy (SStwins)**

**Joseph McCoy - The Devious One (Guest)**

**Wake Steele - The Shy Wreck (Charming Crescendo)**

**Logan Thompson - The Cocky Badass (Riilustra-Your Sweetest Sin)**

**Eren Wveitz - The Sweet-Talking Backstabber (RickseriaStar)**

**Ethaniel Rider - The British Strategist (GangstaZEBRA)**

**Enrique Vargas - The European Jerk (Horror Patriot)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

* * *

**Okay, so I only need seven more characters, two girls and five boys! And yes, I did add two of my own OC's to help with the process. But I can promise you, just because they're my own OC's, that doesn't mean I will be giving them special treatment. They will have just as much of a chance as anyone else of winning, aka 1 in 24. Anyways, I only need two more girls and five more boys! If I don't get enough I choose to put in, the remaining spots will contain my own OC's too. I have plenty of them because I have way too much spare time, haha.**

**Also, just saying, if you submit two characters, particularly one of each gender, they'll either both be accepted or neither of them. For some reason I treat a boy and a girl by the same author as a package deal-all or nothing.**

**(Also, on a random note-when I was typing up Jezabel's name for this, the song I've dubbed her theme song-Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin-came on my iPod. Coincidental much?)**

**xo Horror Patriot**


End file.
